Rising Sun
by lavynder
Summary: this is my version of what happened after breaking dawn its a love story about Jacob and Nessie can there love transend over hate seperation and the possible death of a loved one....


**AUTHORS NOTE: this is Rising sun i re-wrote it after publishing the first draft, in my opinion this version is a little better mainly because it has more details and descriptions... and its longer please read and feel free to review.... and type of revies is welcome!!! thanks again -- LAVYNDER**

* * *

It was raining that night. Jacob had walked me home, to the cottage. We stood on the porch letting the rain soak into our clothes. I was wearing a light purple sundress with butterflies and a swirly pattern running down one side. It was an "Alice creation" given to me on my birthday 2 weeks ago. I was also wearing a black cardigan and flats. My hair was down and wet with rain water, some strands were sticking to my face. Jacob brushed a strand of hair off my forehead. He was wearing his usual; Navy blue jeans and no T-shirt. I could see the rain evaporating off his skin. I gently touched my hand to his cheek; he was so warm to the touch.

"Goodbye Love." He said as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. I stood there a moment or two with my eyes closed, I didn't want this night to end. Jacob lingered inches from my face before straightening back up. I looked up and him and smiled. He turned and started to walk away, "I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a wave of his hand, and I watched him retreat back into the dark of the forest.

When Jacob was out of my sight, I turned toward the door and let myself in.

"Hello…" I called… No answer. _They must still be at the Cullen home, _I thought. Deciding I didn't want to be alone, I quickly changed into a tank top, sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and headed for the door. It was a 10 minute walk from the cottage to the Cullen home, and I was in no hurry to get there. I took 2 steps off the porch and froze. I could have sworn I just heard a twig break. I looked around the forest trying to make out anything past the first wave of trees; all I could see was the blackness. I shrugged it off and continued walking, as I replayed the night's events in my head.

_Almost everyone was at the Cullen home. Mom, Alice, and Rose were helping me get ready for my date with Jacob. Alice, of course, would pick out my outfit. She was busy rummaging through her closet trying to find something "fabulous" as she put it. Rose was doing my hair, and mom was there to help keep my nerves in check, although I'm not sure why I was nervous. I remembered thinking it would have been better if Jasper was here to keep my calm. Because it was, of course, his gift, but he and Em were out hunting._

"_Damn it!" Alice shouted from somewhere in her closet. "Nothing I have will work," she sighed, "it's all been worn before." _

_Rose was standing behind me with her hands on her hips, "Oh for god's sake, Alice, it's a date not a fashion show. Besides," she stated matter-of-factly, "if you ask me, I don't think this mutt deserves to go out with our Nessie, she's way too good for him." She finished._

"_Ah hey be nice. I like Jacob and he cares a lot about me!" I argued._

"_I'm just saying."_

_I opened my mouth to argue some more but was interrupted by Esme._

"_You look amazing, child." She was standing in the door way._

"_Thanks, Gram." I smiled my response_

"_She would look even more amazing if I could find the right dress for her." Alice snorted, she was holding an armful of dresses, that in her opinion wasn't good enough._

"_What about the dress you gave me for my birthday?" I asked._

"_Oh my god," Alice gasped, "I forgot about it. I'll be back in a flash." And with that she sprinted out the door. She was back in less than 5 minutes, dress in hand, and looking more pleased than ever. I was dressed 10 minutes later. It was beautiful, one of her best I thought. It was a light purple sundress, made of sheer silky fabric and a gauzy type of material that hung over it. On the right side, starting about half way down and getting slightly wider and it reached the bottom, was a pattern of butterflies and swirly winds in black stitching. It hit me about mid thigh and was "flattering to my figure" as Alice put it. The shoes I wore weren't anything special; Alice wanted me to wear a pair of high fashioned stilettos. But mom thought that was a bit much, so she settled on a pair of black flats that she said would accentuate the pattern in my dress. Rose put the finishing touches on my hair, we decided to leave it down letting my curls cascade down my back, with a few strands pinned back to keep them out of my face._

"_Oh," my mother beamed, "you look so beautiful."_

"_Thanks mom." I couldn't stop smiling._

"_Jacobs here," it was my dad, "he's been on the porch for 15 minutes."_

"_Why haven't you let him in, Edward." Mom sounded annoyed._

"_He hasn't rang the bell yet." He said with mock innocence._

"_Honestly." She said as she walked past him and into the hall._

"_What was he thinking dad?" I asked_

"_Hmm, oh, he was thinking if ring or knock." I got the feeling he was lying to me._

_DING DONG_

"_Ah, ring it is." He smirked and walked out of the room with Alice and Rose right behind him._

_I looked in the mirror one last time and I smoothed my dress and stepped out into the hall. I could hear Jacob and the other talking, but it was too muffled to make out what was being said. It was now more than ever I wished that Jasper was here. My stomach was in knots, I felt like I was about to vomit and my knees were shaking. I'm not even sure how I made it down the stairs without falling. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, the chatter stopped. I looked around at all the faces looking at me. Gram and Papa were standing by the fire place, beaming from ear to ear. Alice was standing by Rose, Who had a look on her face suggesting she stepped in something smelly, it made me smile. She never got used to Jacob's scent. Mom and Dad were standing by the couch, hand in hand, looking as proud as ever. And there he was, my Jacob, his dark hair was spiked, and he was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and navy blue jeans._

"_Hi," he smiled, "you look great."_

"_Thanks," Alice's voice came from behind mom and dad; we all turned to look at her._

"_What." She said looking back at us, "I picked out the dress." And with a hmpf and something about being ungrateful she headed toward the kitchen._

"_Ready?" Jacob asked._

"_Yeah, let me get my sweater." I answered and we headed toward the door_

"_Bye!" mom looked like she wanted to cry, if vampires could cry._

"_Bye," we heard dad's voice as we reached Jacob's beat up Volkswagen bug, "Take care of her Jacob."_

_Jacob stopped outside his door and turned to face my dad. "Don't worry Edward; I would let anything happen to her."_

"_I'm her dad; it's my job to worry." I watched as he and mom walked back into the house. Jacob climbed in and reached to start the car._

"_What's gotten into them?" He asked, "Their acting like this is the first time I've taken you out or something."_

_It was true, knowing Jacob my whole life; he had taken me lots of places. The first place he ever took me was to the zoo down in Seattle, for my second birthday. Of course I looked more like a 7 or 8 year old. And he took me up to see Billy, Seth, and most of the pack, as well as to the beach._

"_This time is different isn't it?" I paused waiting for him to reply, when he didn't I continued._

"_This is our first date." I waited hoping I hadn't jumped the gun by labeling it a date._

"_I don't consider this to be out first date." He looked over at me from the driver's seat and placed his thick, warm hand on top of mine. He was right, of course, it wasn't of first date. We started "dating" last year after my "6__th__" birthday, but we weren't allowed to leave the house because I was still aging quite rapidly. So Jacob and I would spend time at the Cullen walking in the woods between that and the cottage._

"_This is our first date away from the house and Emmett's annoying banter." I told him, "Their just doing what parents do I guess."_

"_Yeah, I guess so." He agreed._

_A few minutes of silence passed between us before I spoke again._

"_So where are we going?" I was unable to conceal my excitement._

"_Well, I thought I would take you somewhere special."_

"_I like special." I smiled._

"_Then you will definitely like this."_

_The rest of the trip we talked about family, starting school and the pack. I remembered thinking we didn't have to say anything for us to be enjoying each other's company._

_About thirty minutes later, we reached our destination. I looked out the window and had to swallow my shriek of delight as I realize the "special place" Jacob brought me was to the beach down in La Push, my favorite place. Jacob got out and walked around to the passenger side to open my door. He helped me out of the car, and I smiled up at him. He leaned down to kiss my cheek, as he shut the door._

"_I thought we could have a picnic by the beach and maybe take a walk along the shore." His eyes were searching my face trying to read my expression._

"_I love it."_

_I helped him get the blanket and the basket out of the car. We found a flat, dry spot close enough to the fire pit to the heat of the blaze. I sat down and started going through the basket, everything looked yummy. There was chicken salad on croissant bread, a bowl of chopped melons, a blueberry pie, 2 root beers, and some kind of red sauce in a mason jar. It was obvious Emily helped him put it together._

"_Alright, the fires going, are you warm enough Nes?" It was so sweet when he worried about me._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, "if I get cold my sweater is in the car." _

"_Okay," he started, sitting down, "I wasn't sure if you would want anything," he paused reaching into the basket, "so with Alice's help I was able to bring this." He held up the Mason jar, trying to hide his look of disgust. I studied it for a minute before I realized what exactly he was holding._

"_Oh my god, Jake, is that..."_

"_Animal blood," he finished for me, "more specifically pigs blood."_

_I took the jar from him and set it aside. He had gone through the trouble of packing all this food, and it look like there was enough to feed a small army. So I was going to try some of it. I never did get used to the taste of human food and everyone knew I preferred "vamp food" as Jake called it._

"_Thanks Jake." He was now starting on his first sandwich. I picked one up and examined it from one end to the other. I could see chunks of apple and celery in the chicken salad. I broke of a small piece, and hesitating slightly, shoved it in my mouth. It sat there on my tongue for a second before I started chewing. It had an odd sort of rubbery feel and except for the apple chunk, it was really chewy. I managed to swallow and suppress my gag reflex, it wasn't easy. From the look on Jacob's face he could tell I was having difficulties._

"_You don't have to eat the sandwich." He looked a little concerned, "That's why I got that stuff, I know you like it better." He was right, I put the sandwich down and looked out to the vast ocean, and the waves were splashing on the shore._

"_What's on your mind?" I didn't realize I had been staring off; I looked back at him and smiled._

"_Come on," I stood up, "let's go for a walk." I held out my hand offering to help him up, knowing all too well, if he wanted to he could pull me back down with little effort. He took one last swig from his root beer, and took my hand. He stood up in one quick movement that it caused me to stumble backwards. Jacob held onto my hand as I steadied myself._

_We turned toward the water, Jacob still holding my hand. It was starting to get sweaty from being in his hand but I didn't care._

"_Tell me those stories again Jake?" I asked as we reached the shore line. We turned and walked along the water's edge._

"_Don't you get tired of those stories?" He countered_

"_Of course not, I find them captivating and exciting. They give me a better understanding of where you came from."_

_I was talking, of course, about the stories told by Billy about the Quileute ancestors phasing into werewolves and how the third wife had sacrificed herself to save the ones she loved. That was my favorite and I never knew why. Well, maybe it was because my mom tried to do the same thing almost a year before I was born to save my dad, Jake, and the rest of the Cullens when Victoria sought revenge._

"_Okay my love," he started, "long ago…"_

_We walked the shore line for about an hour. Our picnic was left, forgotten. Jacob had just finished telling me about his and mom's adventures with the motorcycles when it started to rain. _

"_We better head back before the rain gets heavier."_

_We got back to the fire that was surprisingly, still going strong. I grabbed the blanket as Jacob shoved the forgotten, and now soggy, food back into the basket. I grabbed the jar of pig's blood lying on the ground. As I was handing it to Jake, a bolt of lightning struck a tree somewhere in the forest. I screamed in spite of myself, the jar slipped from my hands landing on a rock. It shattered, spraying blood everywhere, some of which landed on Jacobs's shirt._

"_Oh Jake, I'm sorry."_

"_Don't worry about it," he took off his shirt and tossed it onto the now glowing embers. The rain had picked up almost putting the fire out completely out._

"_I didn't like that shirt anyways." He smiled, "okay let's get you back before Edward sends the whole coven after us." We both laughed._

_On the drive back home neither of said much, I had my sweater lying across my lap, and I was leaning against Jacob more for comfort than warmth. I wasn't cold considering the fact that I was soaked._

_We reached the Cullen home sooner than I would have liked._

"_Will you walk me to the cottage?" I asked, "Mom and dad are probably over there waiting for me."_

"_Sure." And he took my hand as we started walking back around the house heading toward the cottage. Half way to the cottage I thought I saw something move. I looked around, but couldn't see anything. I figured it was probably just an animal or something. We reached the porch and said our goodbyes…_

I could see the clearing now, I was almost there. I heard it again; I looked around and again saw nothing. I suddenly got the chills and had the feeling someone was watching me. I took two more steps and that's when I heard them shouting.

"Nessie!"

"Renesmee!"

They were all shouting my name, before I could answer dad was in front of me. In fact he almost ran into me. Everybody else was soon to join us, Rose, Alice, Mom, Esme, Carlisle, even Jasper and Emmett came running out.

"Nes," I could hear the panic in my mother's voice, "thank goodness you're alright." She hugged me so tightly I thought I was going to suffocate.

"I'm fine;" I managed to slip out of her arms, "what's going on?" My eyes were moving from one member of my family to the other.

"Jazz," Dad was looking calm, but I detected a small hint of anxiety, or something similar whatever it was it was gone the second I noticed it. "I want you to head over to Seth's; tell them to warn the others." Jasper was gone without a moment's hesitation. "Carlisle," he turned his direction toward the oldest of vampires. "I want you and Bella to take Nessie back to the house, Rose, go to the cottage and grab some of Nes's things we'll be staying at the house tonight, and Alice, keep trying to see him, and call me the second you learn anything new. Emmett and I are going to track it, it looks like he's heading up toward La Push."

"WOO we're going to catch us a little trespassing vamp!" Emmett loved this sort of thing; it was more a game to him than anything else.

As we headed back to the house, I asked again.

"What's going on?"  
"Someone tried to hurt you tonight." It was Alice who answered. I look back at her in shock things had been fine for the past seven years and the Volturi tried to wipe us out the last time. I had heard stories about how powerful the Volturi were, and it scared me to think they were coming after me again. I looked around at my family as we settled into the living room waiting for word from anyone.

"Was it…" I hesitated not knowing if I should go on, but I had to know, "the Volturi?" everyone gasped, and they all just stared at me. It was Carlisle who spoke finally.

"It's hard to say," he was searching for the right words, "it could have been anyone. We'll know more when and if Edward and Emmett catch this guy."

It was silent for a long time; nobody had anything to say really. It was the sound of tires on gravel that finally broke the silence. We all look up to at the door.

"Well who could that be?" Esme was walking towards the door.

"It's Jake." Alice answered

"You could seen him?" mom asked

"No, I can't see anyone."

It took me a minute before I realized what she was saying. She could never see the future of shape shifters, Jacob burst through the doors searching frantically for me.

"knock much?" Rose was back from the cottage with my things.

"Bite me Dracula," he look around some more, "where's Nessie?"

"I'm right here," I waved to him from the couch, I was resting my head in my hands "I'm fine, Jacob." I hated all this attention especially since this would-be attacker never actually made contact. He rushed over to me and sat down on the couch wrapping his arms protectively around me. It felt comforting, and I was able to relax a little more.

"how long ago did they leave?" He asked looking at my mom

"about ten minutes, we should be hearing something soon I-"

"oh my god," Alice interrupted, she looked dazed like she wasn't there, "somethings wrong!"

Everyone went silent, as all eyes now moved to Alice she was standing by the window looking out in the direction the men had left. She was shaking slightly like she was cold, and she looked terrified.

"I can't see him anymore…"


End file.
